


Forgotten

by deanneedstoshakeitoff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanneedstoshakeitoff/pseuds/deanneedstoshakeitoff





	Forgotten

“Dean?” Cas asks hesitantly, slowly lifting himself out of his armchair and heading over to where Dean lay on the bed.

Dean stared up at him blankly.

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas asks, again.

Dean doesn’t answer. Cas watches, his heart clenching as tears well up in Dean’s eyes and escape down his cheeks.

Cas stared helplessly.

He reaches out slowly, gauging Dean’s response as he gently wipes the tear-tracks from his face.

(Sometimes Dean gets scared if Cas touches him. Cas cries silently every time that happens).

Dean tenses at the touch, but makes no other reaction.

“Why are you crying, Dean?”

A look of naked desperation and pain crosses Dean’s face.

“I-I,” he tries to speak but his voice is frail and brittle. “Am I Dean?” He asks hoarsely.

Castiel put a hand to his chest as the familiar grip of despair, like ice, grips his chest.

He doesn’t let it show on his face.

He reaches out and hold’s Dean’s hand softly in both of his.

(He almost cries in relief when Dean accepts the touch; gripping his fingers tightly).

Dean’s eyes search frantically over his face.

“Yes, you are Dean.” He answers, tentatively squeezing Dean’s hand.

“Who are you?” Dean asks.

A lightning bolt of pain buries itself in Cas’ chest.

(It happens every time Dean asks that question).

Cas inhales softly.

He closes his eyes to try and will it away.

“I am Castiel.” His voice sounds broken.

He meets Dean’s frantic eyes with his own sad ones. “I am Cas,” he adds, “I love you.”

Dean breathes out softly.

Cas watches at Dean’s eyes flicker to the wall behind him.

(He does this when he’s trying to remember; searching for something that he doesn’t know how to find).

Dean’s eyes flicker back to Cas’.

“Your eyes are blue.” He says.

Cas smiles. A real smile.

“Yes,” he replies, “Your eyes are green.”

Dean frowns thoughtfully.

“Do I love you?” He asks.

Cas can feel his own tears well up in his eyes.

“I do not know,” he answers. “You did once. Before now. We loved each other as no others have ever loved before. No angel has ever loved a human as I love you. No human has ever loved at all at the capacity that you have, Dean. You loved me with every fibre of your being.”

“Loved?” Dean asks.

Cas smiles sadly.

“I no longer know, Dean. I lost my ability to feel your longing when I fell. But know this. Dean, there is no one in this world who is more loved than you.”

Dean’s eyes flicker between his, searching them.

Cas waits.

“Will you stay with me?” Dean asks.

Cas sobs.

“Always, Dean. For as long as you want me.”

“I don’t know you.” Dean says.

“No,” Cas disagrees. “You know every part of me.”

“Okay,” Dean says.

“Okay?” Cas asks.

“Stay,” Dean says. “Cas, stay with me.


End file.
